serena potter and the sorcerers stone
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: imagine, harry potter the boy who lived born a girl instead. this is the story of serena potter and her adventures. same adventures as harry potter, but instead a girl. Enjoy!
1. SORRY STORY IN CHAPTER 2 SO SRY IM NEW!

Serena potter and the sorcerers stone


	2. Chapter 2 the girl who lived

On the night of October 31, 1986 the Potter's were enjoying their life with their one year old baby girl. The man, James Potter, was making bubbles come out of his wand, entertaining the baby. James had very round glasses, and jet-black raven hair that was never perfect. His wife, Lily Potter came into the room, with her beautiful red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Alright James, it's time for Serena's bottle." She told her husband. Two of James' best friends were there with the Potters. One was Sirius Black. He had black-brown shaggy shoulder length hair, and people considered him very handsome. (I mean girls.) The other was named Remus Lupin. He was a blonde-haired man quite handsome also. However, he had a dark secret that lived with him. He was a werewolf. He thought he could never tell anyone, but his friends taught him wrong. There was another 'friend' who was Peter Pettigrew, a fat man that is all I can say. The four men were known as the marauders at Hogwarts. They are considered the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. They even had their own set of nicknames. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail. "Can I feed her Lily?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded and smiled, "of course." Sirius held his goddaughter in his warm hands while feeding her. "You drink fast Prongslet." He gave Serena a nickname just like her father. After about an hour, the two friends left. James and Lily stood over the crib in the nursery. Just then a loud bang at the front door was heard. "Lily, it's him!" James shouted. "Stay with Serena and hide in here." Lily tried to protest but was blocked by James' last kiss to her. Lily held her daughter close to her, then turned toward the door. She heard the words "Avada Kedavra!" and saw a flash of green light. Lily started to sob, until the door blasted open. A black cloaked figure came in the room. "move girl!" the figure hissed. "No! Please! Not my daughter! Not Serena! Take me instead!" she cried. The figure held up its wand. "Avada Kedavra!" it yelled. The baby in the crib watched its mother's lifeless body fall. The figure looked at the baby. "Avada Kedavra!" it yelled. However, the spell rebounded and the cloaked figure disintegrated. All that was left was a crying baby girl with a scar on her forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dursleys

"Up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice yelled banging on the cupboard. "Now!" then she finally left. Serena sat up with a sigh. Just then, Dudley, Serena's annoying cousin, jumped on the stairs. "Wake up cousin! Were going to the zoo!" he laughed running down the stairs. When Serena was halfway out of the cupboard, Dudley pushed her back in and shut the cupboard door. Serena got out rubbing her head. Serena was a very pretty girl; she had her fathers' jet-black raven hair, and her mothers' dazzling emerald eyes. She wore black glasses of course, not round like her father's, but ones that suited her. She walked in the kitchen to see her aunt scowling at her. "try to cook breakfast and not burn anything." Serena nodded her head, "yes aunt petunia." Was all Serena could say. Then there was uncle Vernon. He was an extremely fat man, who was nasty and rude. "Hurry up!" Vernon yelled. "Bring my coffee girl!" he barked. "Yes uncle Vernon." Serena said handing him his coffee. Aunt petunia uncovered Dudley's eyes to reveal mountains of presents. "How many are there?" Dudley asked his father. "Thirty-six, counted them." Vernon replied. Dudley's face grew red. "Thirty-six! But last year we had thirty seven!" Vernon looked scared. Aunt petunia came next to Dudley. "Now dear, we'll go out and buy two more. How does that sound pumpkin?" she asked. Dudley nodded and began ripping his presents open. Just then the phone rang and aunt petunia went to answer it. Serena just sat down and watched her cousin. Aunt petunia came back after a minute or so. "Bad news Vernon. Mrs. Figg can't take her." She told her husband. "Then where are we going to dump her?" Vernon said. They talked as if Serena was not sitting right in front of them. Then, the doorbell rang. Serena got up and answered it. Running inside were Dudley's gang friends: piers, William, and Richard. They gave Serena nasty looks and went to the kitchen. A hand landed on Serena's shoulder. She turned to see her best friend Darien. He smiled widely. "Hi Darien." She said giving him a hug. Darien was handsome for a twelve year old. He had soft black hair, and cerulean blue eyes that were to die for. He was very brave, even when sticking up for Serena. Just then, Vernon came out. "Come! Time to go!" he said. Everyone got in the car, but when she Serena tried to get in Vernon shut the door. "I'm warning you now girl, any funny business any at all, and no meals for a week." He finished finally letting Serena enter the car. When they reached the zoo, they went to the reptile section. They found a boa constrictor snake. "Make it move." Dudley demanded. Vernon knocked on the glass. "Move!" he yelled. Dudley then banged on the glass. "MOVE!" he yelled. "He's asleep." Serena and Darien said at the same time. "He's boring." Dudley sighed leaving with his friends to another exhibit. Darien turned to Serena. "Want an ice cream?" he asked. Serena nodded and Darien left. She turned to the snake. "Sorry about my annoying cousin, he doesn't realize how it is lying in there day after day." She said. The snake sat up and blinked in agreement. Serena was startled. "can you hear me?" she asked. The snake then nodded. "Well, do you miss your family?" she asked. The snake pointed to a sign that said, "Breed in captivity. From Brazil." Serena nodded. "I see. I've never met my family either." She finished. Just then Dudley pushed serena out of the way and leaned on the glass. Serena got angry, and then the glass disappeard. Dudley fell in the water screaming while serena was laughing. The snake slithered out in front of serena. "thankssss amiga." It said. Serena smiled. "anytime." She replied. Darien came back to hear people screaming and running. "what I miss?" he said in confusion. Dudley got up and tried to get out, but was blocked by the glass coming back. "mom! Mommy!" he screamed. Petunia shrieked and kept touching the glass. Vernon turned to serena on the floor and gave her an evil look. Serena just stared at him, gulping. After the dursley dropped the boys home and got to their house, Vernon grabbed serena. "what happened?" he growled. "I swear I don't know!" serena said. "one minute the glass was there and it was gone, it was just like magic!" Vernon opened the cupboard and threw serena in there. "theres no such thing as magic!" he yelled. Then darkness filled the cupboard.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Letter

It was a week after the snake incident, and it was morning time. Serena made the Dursleys' breakfast, as usual, and then went for the mail. She looked through the mail and saw a letter that read: "To. Ms. S. Potter the cupboard under the stairs." Serena was dumbfounded at first, but then put the letter into her big pants pocket. After breakfast, she went in her cupboard and flicked on the little light bulb that hung on top. She ripped open the letter and started to read. "Dear Ms. Potter, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Serena blinked repeatedly. "Someone will come to get you on August 27th to get your supplies for school. We hope to see you there. From, professor McGonagall." Serena finished. "But today is August 27th." She said.

Serena then heard a loud bang at the door. She jumped out of the cupboard and into the living room where the Dursleys were huddled together. The door flew across the room and a large, tall man came inside. Petunia shrieked and Dudley started to cry. He came in and smiled. "Sorry but 'dat." He said putting the door back in place. He walked over to the people and smiled wider. "Rubeus Hagrid, at your service. I am 'ere to pick up Serena." He said. Serena stepped forward. "uhh, I'm serena." She said nervously. Hagrid smiled, "of course ya 'are." He said reaching in his back pocket. Hagrid took out a box with a cake on it that had Serena's name on it. "Happy birthday Serena." Hagrid said happily. Serena smiled, "thank you, Hagrid." Hagrid sat on the couch nearest to him. "Umm, hagrid?" she said. Hagrid smiled in response. "I got this letter and said I'm a-", "a witch." Hagrid finished. "Your parents were wizards too." Serena shook her head. Just then, Vernon interfered, "you will not be going to that school!" he shouted. "Not like your bloody parents!" Serena looked shocked and angry. "You knew? You told me they died in a car crash!" she yelled. Hagrid stood up with a furious look on his face, "a car crash! A car crash killed Lily and James potter!" petunia came down the stairs, "oh, how my parents were happy. We had a witch in the family. Then she married that potter guy and got herself blown up. And when she had you, I knew you would be the same for what I saw her for, a freak!" Serena got very angry at aunt petunia. "We're not having some crackpot old fool teach you magic!" Vernon yelled. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at him, "Do not insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He turned and saw Dudley munching on Serena's birthday cake. Just then, a blue light shot out of his umbrella and at Dudley behind, popped out a pigtail. Dudley screamed and aunt petunia shrieked. Serena laughed at the whole thing. "So Serena, want to come get your things for school?" Hagrid asked. Serena nodded and smiled. "Of course Hagrid!" and with that, they both left and the Dursleys.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena had finished her shopping with Hagrid that day. She really enjoyed the stories he told of her parents and how her mom despised her dad at first. They then reached the robe shop. "well, I think I'm better off from here Hagrid." Serena said smiling. Hagrid nodded. "a'right Serena, I'll be Right back." He then stormed off. Serena went inside the clothes shop, and she gasped. There were so many clothes in there. And there were outfits that were pink! Serena looked down at the clothes she wore. She was still wearing dudley's old worn out outfit. Serena reached into her pocket and found the sack of money she got from her parents' gringotts vault. "hmmm." She said to herself. "well, I really should get some new outfits for Hogwarts. Can't go around wearing the same outfit now can we." She went around the store picking top after top, dress after dress, shoes after shoes, leggings after leggings and so on. When she finished paying for her stuff, she finally remembered about her robe. She went to where madam malkin was and noticed a blonde haired boy who kept calling the poor old woman horrible names. Serena frowned and decided that she didn't like this boy at all. "serena?" a voice called. Serena turned around and right before her eyes, was her best friend. "darien!" she exclaimed giving him the biggest hug she could. "I didn't know you were a wizard?" she said. Her expression changed. "why didn't you tell me?" she asked wondering why her best friend didn't tell her. Darien laughed. " I really wanted to, but my grandparents swore me not to." serena nodded. After an hour or two, serena and darein both got their robes


	6. Chapter 6

The two young wizards, and half giant, arrived the next day at the London Train Station. After they left the robe shop yesterday. Hagrid told Serena all about why people always greeted her on the streets. He told her about a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort and how he murdered her parents. He also stated that the spell he used on her bounced right back to him and destroyed him.

Serena did not agree with hagrid that this so-called 'dark wizard' was dead. Somehow, Serena feels that he is still out there.

At the train station, hagrid gave Serena and Darien a parchment that had the number 9 ¾ .

"Hagrid, what" she looked up and saw hagrid gone.

"How could we have lost a house size giant?" Darien asked.

Serena laughed and tugged him along. They both looked around.

"Ooh! Come on boys!" a woman shrieked. Serena and Darien turned to see a red haired woman with many kids.

"These annoying muggles." She replied holding the hand of a little girl.

Serena turned to Darien. "Muggles?" she asked.

"That's what I heard." He replied.

The two kids went to the woman, afraid to upset her.

'umm, excuse me." Serena asked. The woman turned around and smiled at the children.

"Why hello dearies!" she exclaimed happily. Serena smiled knowing she was harmless.

"Hi, do you know how to get to platform 9 3/4?" she asked.

The woman smiled. "oh, just watch Percy."

Serena and Darien watched a boy ready himself. Then he started to charge towards the wall. Serena almost screamed until the boy went through the wall!

Darien went bug-eyed for a moment. Serena just starred at the wall. 'did he really do that?' she thought.

"your turn," the woman said knocking Serena out of her thoughts.

Serena went in the same position as Percy was in a minute ago. She held a tight grip if the cart that had her luggage on there. She charged towards the wall, closing her eyes tightly, waiting for an impact.

After a few seconds, she kept her eyes shut until she smelled smoke and heard a train whistle.

Serena opened her emerald green eyes to reveal a long red and black train that had the name The Hogwarts Express.

She smiled widely at the train. Her mind began to have so many thought! Darien came behind her and laughed. Serena smiled at him, and the two went to give a worker their luggage.

Just as they were about to enter the express, two twins with red hair and freckles had came up to them.

'Hello!" the both said in unison. 'Im Fred!" one twin said. "And I'm George!" the other replied.

Serena smiled at them. They were funny how they were so excited and talked at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Darien Alexander." Darien said.

"And I'm Serena. Serena Potter." She said.

The two boys' mouths dropped wide open. "Are you really?" Fred began.

The Serena Potter?" George finished.

Serena smiled and nodded.

'Guess I'm always going to get that reaction, huh?" she asked.

The boys smiled. "Not with us!" they said.

The train whistle blew and that meant that they were about to depart for Hogwarts.

Fred and George went another way to the third year section, and Serena and Darien went to find a compartment room to stay in.

Serena looked out the window, beginning to wonder in her colorful mind. 'Wonder how my life will be once I get to Hogwarts.'


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through the train ride, a boy with red hair came in the compartment.

"Hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

Serena and Darien smiled. "Sure you can." Darien said.

The boy smiled and sat down across from them. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Darien Alexander." "Hi, I'm Serena Potter." Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Are you really?" he asked. So that means, do you have the...the scar?" he whispered the last part. Serena smiled a bit and lifted up her black bangs.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Just then, the three kids heard a tapping on the compartment door. Serena opened the door and it revealed the trolley woman. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked with her gentle voice.

Ron shook his head. "No thanks, I'm all set." He said lifting up a bag of sandwiches.

Darien looked at Serena sadly. Serena quickly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bunch of coins. "We'll take chocolates, peppermints, and whatever other sweets you have." She said. After they got all their candies, a girl with bushy shoulder-lengthen brown hair came in.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one." The three shook their heads. The girl spotted Ron with his wand in his hand. Ron was about to turn his rat scabbers the color of yellow. "Oh, you're doing magic?" she said. "Let's see it then."

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" scabbers jumped, but nothing happened. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "Well, I'll show you a real spell." She took out her wand and pointed it at Serena's glasses. "Reparo!" she said.

Darien looked wide-eyed and Ron stopped chewing his candy to look. Serena looked at her glasses and saw that they looked in better condition. The girl gasped.

"Holy cricket! You're Serena Potter!" she exclaimed. "I'm Hermione granger." She looked at the boys. "And you are?" she asked. "Darien Alexander." "Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full of chocolate. Hermione made a face. "pleasure." She said and walked out the compartment door.

"You all better get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon." She said.

Before she left, Serena got up. "Hermione?" she said. "Would you like to walk with us?" Hermione smiled. "Sure Serena." She said then left.

As the train stopped, Serena walked out with the rest of the students.

"Serena!" a voice called. Serena turned to see Hermione. The group walked with the students to the castle. As they reached the top stairs of Hogwarts, everyone looked around.

"Wow!" Darien exclaimed. Serena began to giggle until a woman in long green robes came up; while wearing a green hat.

"Hello." She began, "I am professor McGonagall. Shortly you will all be sorted with a sorting hat into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Serena saw that the professor paused at looking at a pair of boys nodding. "These houses will be your homes for the next 7 years. Please wait here." With that, the witch left. Serena turned to her friends.

"So, what house do you guys want to be in?" she asked. Ron smiled. "Well, all the weasley have been in Gryffindor, so I guess I'll be joining them." He finished. "I was thinking of Gryffindor." Hermione stated.

Serena looked wide-eyed. "Mione, you?" she asked in a joking matter. "I would think a smart witch like you would be in Ravenclaw." Serena said smiling. Hermione smiled back while pushing her hair back with her head held high.

"I think Gryffindor sounds awesome." Darien said. Serena nodded. "Me too, Hagrid told me my parents were in Gryffindor, so I will continue the tradition."

After a few minutes, the group was interrupted by a voice. "So it's true then? Serena Potter has come to Hogwarts at last."

Serena turned to see the blonde-haired boy she saw in the robe shop. The boy walked toward Serena. "I'm afraid we didn't get properly introduced at the robe shop." He said. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He put his hand out. Ron snorted. Draco looked toward Ron with a disgusted look.

"Think my name's funny do you?" he spat. "Let me see, red hair, freckles, and hand me down robes?" he said. "You must be a Weasley." He said weasel as if it was a disease. He turned back to Serena.

"Join me. You will find that some wizarding families are a disgrace to us. And, I can help you sort out the ones." Serena stared at his hand.

"Thanks, but I think I can sort out the ones for myself." She said. "Yeah, she doesn't need a blonde-haired air head like you to help her!" Darien exclaimed. Most of the students laughed except Malfoy's group.

McGonagall came back and led the students inside to the Great Hall.

Hermione began to tell Serena about the candles hanging over the students. She told Serena how their bewitched and she read about it in Hogwarts A History.

As the students stopped in front of a hat on a stool, McGonagall opened a parchment. "Now as I call your name come up toward the hat and sit down." She explained. "Susan Bones!" a chubby looking girl went up toward the hat.

Serena's eyes became wayward and landed upon a man with shoulder-length black, sleek hair looking straight at her. Serena's scar began to sting her. The man looked away and Serena focused back to the sorting.

After most of the kids were sorted, she finally heard her name. "Serena Potter!" Serena heard gasps and whispers but ignored them. A man with a long, white beard leaned forward. Serena sat down and felt the hat upon her head.

"Ahhh difficult very difficult." The hat began. "Your wise beyond your years and oh yes what a heart. AND WHAT BRAVERY, but where to put you?" the hat asked.

Serena closed her eyes and repeated over and over, "not slytherin!" the hat chuckled. "Not slytherin huh? Are you sure? You could achieve a lot there you know, its all in your head here. No?" Serena repeated in her mind over and over again literally begging the hat.

"Well I guess…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. The great hall bursted into applause as Serena sat down at the Gryffindor table with her three other friends. The Weasely twins began chanting, "We've got potter! We've got potter!"

Serena looked up and met the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster. He raised his goblet in congratulations and Serena smiled a big, warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8

During the feast, Serena looked over to see a boy with a white-like pale face, and shoulder length black, sleek hair. The boy was staring right at her. He met her emerald eyes as she met his onyx ones. Serena quickly turned to her friends.

"Guys? Who's that?" she asked.

They all turned to who Serena was talking about and saw the boy eating his food quietly at the Slytherin table.

"That's Stimulus Devor." Hermione pointed out. Ron's eyes got wide and his mouth went open.

"Bloody Hell! He looks just like Snape!" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, but their not related in any way." Serena looked confused, and then she turned to Percy. "Say Percy?" she began to ask. "Whose snape?"

Percy pointed to the teacher who was staring at Serena. "That's him. He's head to Slytherin, don't like the Gryffindors much."

Percy finished. Serena began to think for a moment until Dumbledore clinging his glass interrupted her. The headmaster made an announcement that said that the first years were not allowed into the dark forest and such.

After the feast had ended, everyone went back to his or her dorms.

Percy lead the first years to the Gryffindor dorms and their was a portrait of a fat woman on their. The lady was singing to herself.

Serena thought she heard an intense argument coming on between the portrait and Percy, but ignored it quickly.

Serena, Hermione, and two other girls who Serena learned were Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil shared a room. Serena quickly went to the bathroom and changed into her nightclothes.

After she got into bed, she saw Hermione reading the book Serena bought in diagon alley with hagrid.

The book was all about Animagus. Somehow, she felt drawn to this sort of subject, she did not know why.

"Mione please! We have first day of classes tomorrow!" Serena argued. Hermione nodded at her best friend.

"Your right Rena." She put the book on the side table and began to fall asleep. Serena looked and saw the three girls fast asleep.

Serena was about to take her glasses off when she spotted the dark forest right in the perfect view through the window.

Serena leaned a bit forward making sure she did not fall out of the bed itself. Serena rubbed her eyes.

'What is that?' she thought to herself. Serena took her glasses off and tried to fall asleep, trying to shake it out of her head.

'Did I just see a black dog at the entrance of the forest?'

A/N: hey guys! So sorry that this chapter is so short! I am not allowed on the computer because I got in trouble with my parents. My mom took away all my electronics so I will not be able to update that much until maybe a few weeks or so. Anyways what did you think of this chapter? I wonder who that black dog could be... So yeah, leave comments and stuff.

R/R!


	9. Chapter 9

"Serena GET UP!" a voice shouted. Serena awoke with a startle and found herself on the floor. She looked up to meet the face of her friend Hermione Granger.

"Bloody Hell Mione! Why did you do that for?" Serena yelled getting up and rubbing her behind. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Because, my dear Rena, it's first day of classes!"

Serena looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh no!" Serena exclaimed.

"Exactly my words." Hermione sighed.

The two girls threw on their clothes, gathered their books, and went off out of the Gryffindor common room. They went down to the breakfast hall to meet Darien and Ron.

"How in Merlin's name did they get here before us?" Serena asked. Hermione shrugged and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey!" Ron said with a mouth full of eggs and some sort of meat. A piece of egg flew on Serena's cheek.

Darien laughed as Serena wiped the egg off her cheek with a napkin nearby. Hermione rolled her eyes and put down the Animagus book.

"Ronald, do you ever chew your food?" she asked. Ron glared at her and continued to eat.

"So, how was your sleep?" Serena asked the boys trying to change the subject. Darien smiled. "Well, there's a boy named Neville Longbottom, and he kept us up all night crying because he was scared of a potions master." He explained.

Serena straightened up in her seat. "You mean Professor Snape? That dark-looking professor?" Darien nodded. "That's the one!" Darien replied.

Hermione put down her book and joined the conversation. "I heard he made a 5th year cry. A 5TH YEAR!" she repeated. Ron looked up when he swallowed his food.

"He's a right fowl git, I can already tell." Ron stated. Serena thought for a moment then shook her head. "Come on guys, classes are about to begin."

The four students entered the Potion's classroom and took their seats.

"Well well, Ms. Fame and glory came to us today." A voice snickered. Serena did not have to turn around to see whom the voice came from, she already knew. "Well well, the blonde ferret speaks! Ladies and gentlemen a talking blonde ferret!"

Serena clapped her hands and soon the Gryffindors joined in and started laughing.

Just then, the doors busted open and in came Professor Snape, the potions master.

"Quiet." He said in a silky, slithering voice.

He walked up to the front of the classroom and turned to the class, examing every student.

"In this class I don't want any mockery or anyone who is in the foolish nature. This class is an important one and if you do not pass trust me, there will be the best of consequences upon you. You will learn how to bottle fame, and you will even learn how to put a stopper in..death."

Malfoy was staring up at his head of house in wonder and amazement.

Serena was in the middle of writing down what the professor was saying until something happened. Snape's onyx eye's fell upon Serena potter.

"There also may be some of you who do not pay attention." Hermione nudged Serena and Serena put her quill down and looked up.

"Well, Serena Potter, our new celebrity." Snape said in a cold voice. Serena never broke eye contact with the potion's professor.

"Tell me, where would I find a bezor?" Hermione's hand shot right up in the air. Serena thought quickly, but nothing came to mind.

"I-I don't know sir." She said. Snape grumbled. "What is draught of the living dead?" he asked. Serena said the first thing that came to her mind.

"A potion?" she said. The class was filled with snickers.

"Quiet!" Snape exclaimed not even raising his voice. "Well Ms. Potter, a bezor is a stone you would find in the belly of a goat. In addition, draught of the living dead is a potion. A very rare potion indeed." He stepped down from the stairs of the classroom.

"Seems fame isn't everything." He said. Serena got angry.

"Clearly Hermione knew the answers! It's such a pity not to ask her!" she yelled. Snape sat down at his desk and went on to writing something.

"And that will be 15 points from Gryffindor for your classmate's cheekiness." Snape said. "Turn to page 23 in your potions book and begin reading."

As everyone started to obey what the professor had said to do, Serena glared at the potion's professor.

She met the eyes of the teacher and kept locked for only a few second until he broke away.


	10. Chapter 10

She just sat and looked at the mashed potatoes on her plate, with gravy just appearing out of nowhere.

"Stop it Serena! You about to make it rain!" Hermione said looking up at the roof of the main dining hall.

Serena's head snapped up and she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry guys, it's just, the thing with Snape today. He just decided to pick on me and he kept staring at me." Serena said.

"Its alright Serena, he picks on everyone who's not in his house. Don't worry, we all go through it." Darien said putting an arm around her.

Serena smiled brightly at his statement and sat up. "Your right, I mean, he can't keep me down forever." She said smiling.

The Golden Four looked over to where they heard Seamus Finnegan saying a few words with his wand in hand and over a goblet.

"Say, what's Seamus doing?" Ron asked.

Neville turned to the group. "He's trying to turn the water into rum." He explained to the group, and then all of a sudden a loud explosion was heard.

Everyone in the room turned to see what was going on. They all busted out into fits of laughter and poor Seamus just sat there with black dust all over his face and his hair spiked up. Hermione began whipping her hand back and forth in front of her face with a look of disgust; Serena smiled and just shook her head. The doors to the Great Hall opened and professor Quirrell came running inside.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he stopped midway and just fainted. The whole hall erupted into screams and yells.

Dumbledore stood up. "QUIET!" he roared. The whole hall became silent and everyone just stared at their own headmaster. "All the prefects will lead the other years back to their dormitories while the teachers deal with the this incident."

As they were being led out, Serena pulled her friends to the side behind on the large doors.

"What! What is it?" Ron said. "Its Stimulus! He wasn't in the Great Hall! He must be in the Dungeons!" Serena exclaimed. "NO!" Ron shouted. They turned to Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "NO! I said no! We are not risking our lives for a Slithering!" he said with much venom in his voice.

"Ron, your hatred for Slithering is not important right now! He could DIE!" Serena said. Ron paused for a moment until a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Darien. "Come on mate, it's the right thing to do." He said.

Ron sighed angrily. 'Oh all right!" he finally said. The four raced down to the dungeons, where they entered the boys bathroom and saw stimulus trying to hide under a sink and the large, ugly troll raising its club about to strike.

"Stimulus move!" Serena yelled getting the trolls attention. The troll threw the club at the four, but they quickly dodged it by jumping out of the way. Darien grabbed a brick and threw it at the troll's head. "Nice shot!" Ron cheered.

As Serena was trying to run across and reach stimulus, the troll spotted her and grabbed her. "Noo!" she shouted.

"Ron! Remember! WINGARDiUM LEVIOSA!" Hermione shouted. Ron picked up his wand and moved it in his hand. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he said. The club on the floor lifted higher and higher until Ron had it above the troll's head.

He then released the spell and the weapon fell on top of the troll's head. The troll began to sway back and forth; its eyes becoming crossed. The troll released Serena, but Darien caught her in time and they both fell to the ground.

The troll then made a loud plop and became unconscious. Hermione and Ron went over to the troll and made sure it was out.

Serena looked over to where stimulus was, still under the sink. She went over and helped him up. "Are you okay?' she asked. Stimulus just stared at her and stayed silent.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. "CAN YOU BLOODY SAY SOMETHING?" she yelled. Stimulus stiffed up a bit. "Th-thank you." He quietly said.

"HE CAN TALK?" Ron shouted. Hermione hit him on the stomach. "RON! That's not funny!" she said. They heard pairs of feet running towards where they were in and turned to see Professor Quirrell, McGonagall, and just to Serena's pleasure, Snape.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked. Snape glared at Serena and she didn't dare break eye contact. "Well, uh, we-"

"It was my fault professor!" everyone turned to Hermione.

Serena and the others looked confused.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked in disbelief. "Yes, when I heard about the troll, I thought I could handle it since I've read so much about them. But, if they hadn't come, I would be dead." She explained with her head down.

'Hermione just lied to a teacher!' Serena thought and looking at Ron and Darien, they must be thinking the same too.

"Well." McGonagall said. Serena couldn't hear what McGonagall was saying because she was looking at a bloody legged Snape. Snape seemed to notice and pulled his leg under his long black cloak and looked away. Serena turned her attention back to her head of house. "10 points will be taken from each house, but…15 will be awarded for your accomplishment. SHEER DUMB LUCK! She said walking away with the other professors. The golden four let out a breath of relief.

"Come on, let's go back before we get stopped again by any more trolls." Ron said. "Lets go Rena." Hermione said leading her best friend away by hand. Serena turned back and looked at stimulus while being lead away.

"Bye Stimulus." She called back. Stimulus stood there.

"Bye Serena."

A/N: OMG! Imp so sorry guys! My mom's laptop wouldn't work for fan fiction! It wouldn't open up the things I needed to make an update to this story and my others. I was truly upset! Oh! And imp going to start a couple of more stories that have to do with ATLA and Batman! But this and my other stories are my priorities now! Again so sorry for the late update and free cyber cookies to everyone!


End file.
